


Everest

by VaninaBanana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possible Character Death, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaninaBanana/pseuds/VaninaBanana
Summary: El Everest es el pico más alto del mundo. Llegar a la cima es el sueño de muchos escaladores, pero Viktor no solo desea llegar a la cima de esa montaña. Quiere pedirle matrimonio a su novio ahí, en la cima del mundo. Pero el Everest es caprichoso y nunca creyeron que un sueño podía trasnformarse en pesadilla.Viktuuri. Muerte de personajes secundarios.





	Everest

Everest

Dedicado a mi esposa, a Junior y a los sobrevivientes del desastre que comenzó el 10 de mayo.  
En memoria de aquellos que murieron el 10-11 de mayo.

Todo comenzó para mí, cuando mi jefe, el editor de la revista Opside*, llegó a mi puesto: “Georgi, Emil Nekola de Madness tiene programado un ascenso al Everest. Irás con ellos y harás un reportaje sobre la fiebre del montañismo”. Acepté y ahora creo que fue el peor error hacerlo. Mi presencia motivó una fiebre por hacer cumbre que jamás podría perdonarme.  
Pero vamos al primer día. Donde terminé firmando contrato con Jean Jacques Leroy, líder de Adventures Time y comenzamos la que sería la pesadilla. 

Luego de la foto de rigor, me presentaron a quienes irían de expedición conmigo: El primer Guía JJ Leroy, el segundo guía Otabek Altín (quien entró en lugar de Isabella Yang, quien no pudo subir por su avanzado embarazo) y el tercer guía Seung Gil-Lee. Los tres tenían experiencia en escalar ocho mil. Aparte de mi, como clientes, estaba Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, Minako Okukawa, Yuri Plisestky, Phichit Chulanot, Stephane Lambiel y Christopher Giacometti. Ninguno tenía experiencia en ochomiles. Aparte de nosotros estaba otro equipo, el de Nekola.  
Aparte de Nekola como guía, estaba Michelle Crispino y Kenjiro Minami. Los primeros dos tenían experiencia en ochomiles. Sus clientes eran Sala Crispino, Yakov Felstman, Celestino Cialdini, Lilia Baranovskaya, Kanako Odagaki y Josef Karspiek. De todos ellos solo Sala Crispino y Yakov Felstman tenían experiencia en ochomiles. Feltsman era famoso por salvar a seis miembros de una expedición en el K2 sin ayuda.  
Conversaba con Viktor; él y Yuuri, su pareja, iban emocionados. Era su primer ochomil. Viktor me contaba que esperaba hacer cumbre para pedirle matrimonio a su pareja.  
— Él no sospecha nada. — me había contado emocionado mientras sacaba el anillo que estaba cuidadosamente en una cadena que colgaba de su cuello.  
— Vaya, estás muy enamorado, ¿verdad? — comenté, me gustaba ver esas historias de amor. Ese día pensé “incluiré su historia y una foto de ellos cuando estén en plena petición”.  
Mientras conversábamos, Viktor me contó que de aparte de Yuuri, también conocía a Minako Okukawa, era íntima amiga de la familia de su novio y casi una madre para el chico. También conocían a Yuri Plisetsky y a Phichit Chulanot, eran del mismo circuito o algo así me dijo, por lo que me acostumbré a ver a Yuuri cerca de ellos cuando no estaba al lado de Viktor.  
Debo decir que ellos hicieron muy ameno el ascenso. A JJ le gustaba mostrarme las ecografías de su hijo que venía en camino o contarme sus historias, las cuales ya había escuchado antes. No es que fuera un sujeto desagradable, solo que quizás tenía un enorme ego. Pero repito, no era desagradable, de hecho, era buena persona, impulsivo, pero bueno. Otabek era callado, poco hablaba. Aunque nuestro tercer guía era peor, hablaba menos.  
Era como si JJ se llevase las palabras de Seung-gil. Aunque si lo veía seguido hablar con Phichit y Christophe, quizás era porque compartían carpa. A mí me tocó compartir con JJ y Otabek. Minako y Yuri también compartían carpa. Viktor y Yuuri también, era entendible en ellos, pese al frío, nunca se sabe si podrían entrar a jugar a las manitos calientes, la verdad no es algo que les preguntaría.  
Llegar al campamento base no fue duro. Se hizo entre risas y bromas. Voy a detenerme a hablar de cada uno de los miembros porque creo que debo honrar sus memorias.  
Jean Jacques Leroy, con quien compartí carpa, era una persona muy segura, extrovertido y siempre estaba dispuesto a hablarme de su esposa. Curiosamente también era buen consejero matrimonial, si bien yo no estaba casado, sus consejos me sirvieron mucho con mi actual pareja. Una frase que tenía muy pegada era “JJ Style” y la mencionaba a cada rato.  
Recuerdo cuando me contó sobre cómo nació “Adventure Time”. JJ e Isabella eran apasionados del montañismo y no querían que solo ellos disfrutaran de eso: Querían que todo el mundo lo hiciera. Fue en pleno furor de conquistar los ochomiles y ellos iban a aprovechar eso para mostrar su pasión por las montañas. Nunca vi en persona a Isabella, si la conocí en fotos ya que JJ tenía muchas fotos de ella, era una mujer hermosa. Ambos lucían hermosos juntos. Las últimas fotos que Jean tenía de ella eran con un enorme vientre, vientre que no le impidió escalar el Cho Oyu, que, si bien es el ochomil más fácil, no deja de ser una gran hazaña.  
Una cosa que me sorprendió es que incluso mientras subíamos es que él no dejaba de hablar, lo que era contrario a nuestros otros dos guías, que eran muy callados. No recuerdo mucho a Seung-gil, no compartí mucho con él, había pensado en contactar a Phichit y Chris, pero no supe cómo dar con ellos. Del otro guía, Otabek si supe más. No mucho, a decir verdad, no era un libro abierto como Nikiforov o Katsuki. Otabek era kazajo. Tenía muchos seis mil y siete mil en su historial, pero ningún ochomil. Pese a su juventud había aceptado trabajar en la compañía de JJ, donde fue solicitado por su experticia en montañas más pequeñas y por su responsabilidad con los clientes. Por lo que sé, Seung-gil también era muy responsable con sus clientes y conocidos, cosa que luego comprobaría que es cierto.  
Viktor y Yuuri eran una pareja sin experiencia. Viktor había sido patinador en su juventud y luego el entrenador de Yuuri. Luego se dedicó a entrenar futuras promesas del patinaje antes de comenzar a practicar montañismo en pequeñas montañas. Yuuri había sido patinador de competencia y luego de exhibición, para terminar trabajando de enfermero en una clínica. Ahí tomo el hobby con Viktor de hacer montañismo en sus tiempos libres.  
Ambos tenían una muy buena condición física. Con ellos venía Minako Okukawa, ella había sido una antigua bailarina de ballet y dueña de una academia de danza, ella sería la madrina de matrimonio, por eso los acompañaba a la expedición, con la excusa de que era algo que le gustaría hacer.  
Phichit también iba en calidad de acompañante de la pareja, como futuro padrino, era el mejor amigo de Yuuri, pero a diferencia del japonés, Phichit era doctor.  
Volveré a hablar de Viktor, él era alguien que solo podía ser descrito como un genio: excéntrico e impulsivo. De lo que viví con él me di cuenta de que era alguien que luchaba por lo que quería y lo conseguía. Era muy extrovertido y demostrativo, lo que contrastaba con Yuuri, su pareja. Este era reservado, pero también el cable a tierra de Viktor: por cada idea alocada que se le ocurría a Viktor, Yuuri era el que le mostraba si se podía o no. Yuuri era sencillo, pero en cada acto se notaba el amor intenso que le tenía a Viktor.  
Minako, por otro lado, era una mujer enérgica, demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo. Y es que a veces me sentía avasallado por ella, una sola frase de esa mujer y temblaba. Aún puedo recordar su voz “Georgi, ¿viniste a escalar o a sentarte a mirar como nos adelantamos?” y avanzaba para no provocar sus risas. Era un poco burlesca, pero cada vez que interactuaba con Yuuri era como ver una madre con su hijo.  
Por otro lado estaba Phichit, quien era el sujeto más simpático que hubiera conocido, alegre, extrovertido, feliz. Chris era un coqueto empedernido. A veces me ponía nervioso su coqueteo sobre todo porque insistía en tocar las nalgas de los demás, incluyendo las mías. Sthephane era más tranquilo, su sueño era llegar si o si a la cima. Lo había intentado antes y nunca lo había logrado. Era ahora o nunca. Él había prometido no irse sin hacer cumbre.

By: Georgie Popovich

 

Capítulo 1: Campamento base

El campamento base del Everest no era lo que la mayoría pensaba.  
Estaba lleno. Al menos doscientos montañistas habían obtenido permiso para subir y JJ tenía la última reunión con su grupo.

— Tienen hasta las 2 para hacer cumbre. Si a las 2 están a dos metros de la cima, se devolverán sin hacer cumbre, ¿me oyeron? Es la hora segura, así que más vale ser rápidos. — las siete escaladas al Everest le otorgaban a JJ la experiencia suficiente para poder afirmar esto.  
JJ y Emil habían decidido subir juntos para poder ayudarse en caso de eventualidades. Por eso, cuando Jean le preguntó a Nekola cuál era el tiempo límite de bajada, este le dijo que no era tan inflexible. Emil llevaba su propia periodista: Kanako Odagaki.  
Pasarían tres semanas en el campo base aclimatándose, Viktor y Yuuri terminaron de instalar sus cosas con ayuda de un sherpa. La pareja era amable y liviana, a los demás les caían bien y no tenían problemas en ayudarlos, aun cuando no lo pidieran. 

— Usted con mucho frío, ¿verdad? Tome esto. — le dijo un sherpa al japonés, colocándole una bufanda en el cuello.  
Yuuri rio, ya tenía una bufanda, pero seguía con mucho frío. Lo bueno es que pronto se iría a acostar y al menos disfrutaría del calor de Viktor.  
— Deben aprovechar, en el campamento uno hay cosas que ya no se pueden hacer. — le comentó intuyendo, quizás, lo que el japonés querría. Este terminó negando, pero el rubor en sus mejillas era muy esclarecedor.  
Mientras conversaban subió el sherpa principal de Madness. Llegaba un montón de bolsos de Odagaki. 

— Eso se ve pesado. — murmuró Yuuri pensando en el peso que debería cargar el sherpa que solo era mandoneado por la atractiva mujer.  
— Dicen que es periodista… solo espero que no quiera subir todo eso. — al sherpa también le daba pena el otro.  
El tiempo en las montañas era extraño. Se obscurece más temprano, por lo que pronto todos en el campamento se metieron a las tiendas tras comer.  
En una tienda, Yuuri se metía al saco de dormir, tenía bastante frío y fue un alivio cuando Viktor se metió junto a él abrazándolo por atrás, si bien ambos estaban con ropas térmicas, no era lo mismo estar solo en un saco que con alguien más. 

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, Yuuri? — preguntó el ruso en el oído de su amado.  
—Mucho, pero estoy más feliz teniéndote aquí conmigo. Gracias Vitya. — aquel mote en los labios de su pareja lo hizo sonreír.  
Yuuri se volteó y de frente comenzaron a besarse con suavidad. Se habían aguantado las muestras de amor frente a los otros por respeto a los sherpas y al resto del equipo, pero ahora en la intimidad podían dar rienda suelta a los besos, buscando con ansias el sabor de la boca amada. Poco a poco Viktor comenzó a subirse sobre el cuerpo del menor, amaba aplastarlo contra la cama y cubrirlo con su cuerpo. Sabían que no podían desnudarse, pero eso no les impediría amarse, por eso las manos del japonés comenzaron a recorrer el firme cuerpo de su amado bajo la ropa. Sus dedos recorrían el estómago antes de perderse por su espalda mientras que las manos del ruso se iban a los pezones del otro. Pronto no se aguantó solo tocarlos y levantó con premura la parte superior para dejar a la vista aquellos apetecibles pezones rosas.  
Sintió la boca salivar ante aquella visión y sus labios se apresuraron a apresar el derecho, mordiéndolo con suavidad y haciéndolo bolita con su lengua. El otro recibía el mismo trato con sus dedos, escuchaba a Yuuri derretirse entre gemidos deseosos pidiendo por más. Su boca cambió de pezón y el japonés se derretía. Temblaba bajo sus brazos provocando movimientos involuntarios en su erección que estaba apretada entre la ropa térmica. Aún así por el poco oxígeno, sabía que tenían que ser lentos, aparte eso solo le permitía disfrutar más de lo que se estaba por “comer”. 

—Viktor, por favor. — rogó Yuuri, los pequeños jalones a sus pezones lo mataban de placer, pero no era suficiente.  
— Que impaciente eres amor, eres tan goloso. — susurró el ruso besando lo que podía del cuello del otro, sus caderas se movían simulando penetraciones contra las de su amado, se sentía tan bien que el japonés respondía de la misma forma. — Tenemos que ir lento, Yuuri.  
— Lento mis polainas, Viktor, te quiero dentro. — y para corroborar sus palabras, Yuuri buscó la hombría de su amado metiendo su mano entre sus ropas.  
—Yuuri, cielos, eres tan delicioso. — gemía moviendo sus caderas contra la mano de su amado.  
Se masturbaban mutuamente, mirando sus ojos fijamente mientras gemían con suavidad. Tenían que ir lento, la escasez de oxigeno a esa altura podía provocarles mal de altura por exceso de actividad.  
Pero la sobreexcitación estaba haciendo mella en Viktor y no quería terminar con las bolas azules.  
— Yuuri, date vuelta. — gimoteó sacando la mano del miembro del japonés, provocando que el menor se volteara, quedando boca abajo.  
Viktor bajó un poco la parte de abajo de la ropa del japonés, dejando su trasero al aire. Se pasó la mano por su miembro sacando el liquido seminal antes de meterlo en el trasero de su novio para humedecerlo. Acercó sus dedos a los labios de su amado para que este los humedeciera, la cavidad bucal del japonés engullía los dedos del ruso con gula, podía sentir su lengua acariciarlos de manera lasciva, llenándolo de ideas sumamente pervertidas. Recuerdos de su dulce japonés engullendo su miembro y pasando su lengua por toda su extensión se vinieron a su mente y sonrió para sí mismo.  
Con los dedos ya humedecidos por Yuuri, los llevó a la entrada del mismo, masajeando en movimientos circulares que hicieron que al menor se le escaparan pequeños suspiros.  
—Viktor por favor... sólo mételo.  
—No quiero hacerte daño, debes esperar. —susurró con aquella voz seductora en el oído de Yuuri, que al sentir el tibio aliento de Viktor sobre su oído sentía escalofríos placenteros que lo volvían loco.  
Viktor continuó su cometido, metiendo un dedo dentro del cálido interior del japonés. Podía sentir como la entrada del menor lo apretaba con siquiera aquel leve contacto, dentro estaba cálido y debido a la temperatura lo agradecía, comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad, escuchando los gemidos que se le escapaban a su dulce Yuuri, introduciendo un dedo más y buscando la próstata del de cabello negro.  
Yuuri estaba extasiado por las deliciosas caricias del ruso en su interior, no podía acallar los gemidos que salían sonoros de su boca al sentir como los expertos dedos de Viktor tocaban su punto más dulce haciéndolo sentir una y mil sensaciones, quería pronto a Viktor adentro y sentirlo nuevamente después de mucho tiempo.  
Viktor retiró sus dedos y Yuuri se sintió vacío, sentía su entrada palpitar a causa de las deliciosas estimulaciones del ruso.  
— Se ve tan bonito, me dan ganas de comerlo... — soltó Viktor apretando las esponjosas nalgas del japonés y acariciando sus piernas con las yemas de sus dedos. Buscó su miembro erecto para masajearlo y hacer que su delicioso amante liberara tenciones. Restregó su miembro contra sus nalgas un momento antes de puntear su entrada, logrando que su novio se removiera en necesidad.  
Amaba ponerlo así, tan necesitado de su pene. Presionó un poco más, dando embestidas sin entrar hasta que Yuuri rogó.  
Comenzó a meterse lentamente en su novio, la sensación era arrolladora. Estaban a 5.389 msnm, en una carpa, en un saco térmico para dos, en el lugar más frío, pero con una parte en el lugar más caliente. Viktor cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquella calidez.  
Yuuri gimió cuando el ruso tocó su interior, sintiendo la carne palpitante de Viktor, aquella dureza amada que lo hacía sentirse completo y lleno, no pudo evitar el jadeo complacido. Él amaba estar lleno de Viktor.  
El vaivén comenzó suave y lento, los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban en la carpa. Las manos de Viktor buscaron los pezones de Yuuri entre la ropa encontrando aquellas bolitas listas para ser jaladas nuevamente. Hacerlo solo provocó que los gemidos de Yuuri se incrementasen de nivel, por lo que una de las manos del mayor subió hasta la boca del japonés metiendo sus dedos ahí para acallar los gemidos.  
La situación era jodidamente caliente, ahí, en el Everest. El ruso trataba de contenerse, pero los gemidos contenidos de su novio le hacían imposible, comenzó a moverse con más fuerza, entrando y saliendo con brusquedad. Más fuerte, más adentro, el sudor corría por la frente de ambos, humedeciendo sus cabellos. Viktor deseó tener más espacio para enterrarse lo más profundo y someterlo por completo.  
Por su parte Yuuri amaba cuando lo inmovilizaba bajo él, aplastando su cuerpo. El poco espacio solo lo calentaba más, llevándolo inexorablemente al orgasmo. Pero aún faltaba, por lo que la mano del ruso bajó hasta su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo. El interior de Yuuri vibró ante la sensación, sintiendo más placer.  
Sus ojos se volvían blancos, apretó su interior para provocar al ruso, necesitaba más rudeza. Las caderas de Viktor se movieron con la mayor brusquedad que podían en el limitado espacio hasta dar con el punto más dulce de su amado. Su mano incrementó la velocidad, sintiendo como cada vez estaba más mojada por el líquido preseminal de Yuuri, lo sabía cerca, las estocadas en ese lugar lo estaban haciendo perder el juicio y la mano que estaba en su boca se hallaba mojada con su saliva. Un manotazo y la contracción sistemática del cuerpo del japonés más un grito acallado y la humedad en su mano le hicieron saber que se había corrido. No pudo evitarlo y se corrió en su interior provocando más gemidos en el japonés. Sacó su mano de la boca de Yuuri, estaba mojada y seguramente la boca del japonés dolía.  
— Estoy tan lleno. — susurró con voz enronquecida.  
Viktor no fue capaz de responder, a duras penas se mantenía tratando de no aplastar a su amado. Con dificultad le dio a entender que se pusiera de lado, a lo que Yuuri accedió y al fin pudo dejarse caer respirando agitado, aún sin salir de su amante. Lo abrazó por atrás respirando agitado, besó el cabello negro del otro que estaba tan agitado como él. Lo amaba tanto que volvió a declararle su amor para ser correspondido por su novio. Poco a poco fueron normalizando su respiración hasta dormirse.

Al otro día, cuando Viktor se levantó, tenía la ropa pegajosa por el sudor del día anterior. Sentía el trasero helado de su novio y se reprochó el haber cedido al capricho de dormir en su interior. Se apuró en cambiar de ropa y arropar a su novio, para luego salir a poner agua a calentar. Mientras esperaba, Minako llegó con agua caliente.

— Traje el agua, el resto del desayuno va por ti, Viktor. — le espetó con una sonrisa sentándose en las afueras de la tienda de la pareja. — ¿Yuuri aún no despierta?  
— Lo dejé dormir mientras caliento agua para que se asee. — dijo Viktor vigilando el agua, lo que no ocultaba el rubor en sus mejillas.  
— ¿Que no pueden estar sin tocarse un rato? —la mujer estalló a carcajadas que provocaron el rubor más intenso en el ruso.  
—Lo siento, si Yuuri está a mi lado simplemente no puedo controlarme. — dijo con descaro, aunque no era su idea que todos supieran que habían tenido sexo en pleno Everest, aunque fuese algo que atesoraría junto a la propuesta de matrimonio.  
Cuando el agua estuvo caliente entró a la carpa, teniendo cuidado de cerrarla para que Minako no viera. Una vez dentro comenzó a despertar a Yuuri.  
—Despierta amor, Yuuri despierta. — dijo removiendo al japonés con cuidado y besando el lateral de su rostro.  
El chico hizo un mohín de disgusto antes de despertar.  
—Buenos días… — murmuró sonriendo mientras despertaba. Se dio vuelta quedando boca arriba.  
—Es hora de lavarse amor. — Viktor se arrodilló con el agua y tomó una toalla pequeña de entre las ropas desperdigadas y la mojó.  
Yuuri se levantó sacándose los pantalones, sintiendo como la semilla de Viktor comenzaba a deslizarse por sus muslos antes de ser limpiada por las diligentes manos de su amante. Le sonrió, ya no le avergonzaba, era un acto bastante cotidiano.  
Una vez que terminó de limpiar la entrada de su novio y besar sus glúteos, le dejó ponerse la ropa, mientras él buscaba la pequeña libreta que traía y tachaba “Sexo en la montaña” que estaba encima de la frase “sexo en la noria” sueños que tenía por cumplir.  
Cuando Yuuri estaba listo salieron de la carpa, el japonés cargando la comida. Se sentaron junto a Minako para comenzar a desayunar, en los alrededores, todos empezaban a salir de sus carpas. Al menor le extrañó que la carpa de Phichit aún estuviera cerrada. Con el correr del día los sherpas se acercaron a la tienda de los novios para conversar. Yuuri vio a Chris salir de la tienda, cocinar algo y volver a entrar. No quiso investigar. 

Pasaron cinco días en los cuales comenzaron a interactuar más entre ellos. Plisetsky presentaba cada día más ojeras lo que provocó la curiosidad de JJ.  
— ¿Y esas ojeras, Yuri? — preguntó en pleno almuerzo común.  
Yuri gruñó antes de contestar.  
—No las tendría si Chulanont, Giacometti y Lee no fueran tan ruidosos a la hora de tener sexo. — espetó con molestia provocando la risa del suizo, el rubor del coreano (que increíblemente se veía con la misma cara de palo que siempre) y una mirada avergonzada del doctor tailandés.  
—Pues si nos corriéramos cerca de la carpa de Yuuri y Viktor sería casi lo mismo, Yuri. —interrumpió Minako antes de reír divertida.  
Viktor gruñó molesto ante eso.  
—Ojalá pudiera, Yuuri conversó con Dorje y desde ahí, por respeto a la diosa del Everest, no me ha dejado tocarlo íntimamente.  
El japonés solo se ruborizó ante esto, entendía lo frustrado que debía estar Viktor, hace tiempo que no pasaba por tanta abstinencia, pero la mirada agradecida de Dorje por el respeto que había tenido ante sus creencias había valido la pena.  
—No se preocupen por eso, mientras estemos en el campamento base pueden hacer su vida…más arriba ya no podrán. La montaña solo deja que los matrimonios puedan hacer algo más, al menos es la creencia de nosotros. —dijo el sherpa Dorje.  
La mirada libidinosa de Viktor dejó en claro cuales eran sus intenciones con el japonés. Yurio se lamentó de estar rodeado de sátiros, claro, si su novia estuviera ahí, él no tendría que estar sufriendo de abstinencia, pero su novia era igual de aventurera que él y se encontraba en el Gran Cañón. Al final decidió salir a conversar con Otabek, con quien se llevaba bien.  
Dos semanas habían pasado y el grupo de Nekola y JJ compartían juntos, ya que subirían juntos, lo mejor era que convivieran todos. Conversaba JJ con Emil cuando llegó Kanako, venía con tres sujetos que traían un gran equipaje.

—¿Ella piensa subir con todo eso? — preguntó JJ asombrado.  
—Es una socialité muy famosa en Estados Unidos, dijo que era el equipo necesario para la transmisión satelital. Tú tienes a Georgi, yo tengo a Kanako, este año vamos a hacer historia, JJ. — Emil estaba esperanzado, este sería el año del montañismo.  
—Pero no irá a llevar todo eso a la cima, ¿verdad? Al menos lo irá a cargar ella, ¿u obligarás a Lopsang a cargar con su equipo?  
Emil tarareó por toda respuesta, ignorando la pregunta del otro. JJ no quiso insistir.  
Ya casi todos estaban aclimatados al término de la tercera semana, Dorje reunió al equipo de JJ para elevar libaciones a la montaña. Los sherpas creían que así todo iría bien, pese a que en el grupo habían de otras religiones, todos optaron por apoyar a Dorje. “Tu elijes subir al Everest, pero el Everest elije si tu subes o no” les había dicho. El grupo de Emil no se unió a eso.  
Temprano partieron ambos grupos, Dorje y JJ a la cabeza. Atrás iba Emil Nekola molesto. Al rato se le unió Minami Kenjiro sonriendo feliz.  
— ¿Dónde demonios estabas Minami? — se quejó enfadado Nekola.  
—Lo siento, me quedé dormido. — Kenjiro se lo estaba tomando demasiado a la ligera y eso molestaba en demasía a Emil.  
—Nunca más vendrás en mi expedición. Si te digo que vengas temprano es temprano, chino de mierda. — le espetó con enfado, más Minami sabía que solo era la hipoxia hablando por Emil.  
Comenzaron el ascenso lentamente por la cascada de hielo, era una de las partes más peligrosas, un laberinto de grietas y hielos móviles que hacen que cada paso sea un peligro.  
Minami conversaba con Minako, al parecer la mujer había sido lo suficientemente atrayente para el chico como para llevarle la conversación todo el camino. Hacía frío y eso enlentecía el ascenso, siempre se partía antes de que amaneciera, para poder encontrar lo más compacto posible el hielo móvil.  
Llegaron a un pico, había que subirlo y era peligroso. JJ colocó una escalera y comenzó el ascenso. Una vez arriba clavó el piolet para anclar una cuerda fija. El glaciar era un largo camino cuando Minako tropezó y se soltó, un grito y Minami alcanzó a sujetarla, por primera vez la mujer se sentía aterrada. Yuuri había intentado devolverse, pero Viktor lo sujetó, JJ había dado la orden de jamás retroceder en la cascada, era peligroso, incluso mortal y Viktor no perdería por nada a su amado.  
Siguieron avanzando, aquel accidente había asustado al equipo, pero no era lo peor que vendría. Una grieta, de más de 30 metros, había que pasarla usando una escalera de aluminio. Un paso en falso y era muerte segura. Yuuri no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro para querer seguir. Viktor pasó delante de él, avanzando lentamente por la escalera y librando los 3 metros que separaban un extremo del otro de la grieta.  
— Vamos amor, tú puedes. — dijo estirando sus brazos hacia el japonés que tragó saliva antes de comenzar a cruzar la escalera. Estaba casi llegando cuando tropezó, pero alcanzó a sostener el equilibrio antes de tomar la mano de Viktor para llegar al otro extremo.  
Ambos se abrazaron mientras los demás terminaban de cruzar. Tras largas horas estaban exhaustos, ansiaban llegar al Campamento I que se encontraba tras la cascada. El último en cruzar fue Emil Nekola, quien tenía que esperar que su sherpa Lopsang subiera primero. Este último cargaba no solo lo que le correspondía, también cargaba el equipo de Kanako. Yakov Felstman iba tosiendo.  
A duras penas llegaron al Campamento I a 6.065 msnm. Los sherpas comenzaron a poner las carpas, los escaladores estaban exhaustos. En ese lugar estarían tres noches aclimatándose.  
Lo primero que hizo Yuuri fue dejarse caer encima del saco de dormir. Viktor se apresuró a acompañarlo abrazándolo y besando su rostro.  
—Tranquilo amor, puedes llorar. — el ruso sabía que la tensión había sido demasiada y que no podían hacer el amor para descargarse.  
Estuvieron un rato abrazados antes de que pudieran calmarse. Cuando lo hicieron, JJ recorría las carpas de su gente ordenando que durmiesen y no olvidasen tomar agua, en la ascensión a las montañas era muy importante tomar mucha agua. Se cambiaron la ropa y se acostaron. El cansancio fue suficiente como para dormirse enseguida.  
Al otro día llegó un grupo de orientales al campamento. Yakov seguía con tos y esto comenzaba a preocupar a Emil.  
—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien Yakov? — le preguntó mirando el rostro pálido del mayor.  
—Emil, cuando me sienta mal, yo mismo regresaré al campamento base, ¿sí? —por lo acaecido en el K2, Yakov sabía cuándo debía volver y cuándo seguir. De momento se sentía bien, lo normal durante la aclimatación.  
Mientras tanto, JJ recorría por fuera de las carpas conversando con Georgi sobre el auge del montañismo tras la hazaña de Messner de coronarse con todos los ochomiles. Mientras pasaban por el campamento de los orientales, Jean miró a uno que trataba de ponerle los crampones a sus botas.  
—Hey, están al revés. —le dijo, dando vuelta los crampones para ponerlo con el filo hacia abajo en las botas verdes, ahora sí podrían ser usados para su propósito: clavarse en el hielo para proporcionar un anclaje. El hombre agradeció dándole la mano, una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. — No deberían estar aquí…  
Jean estaba asombrado, solo esperaba que aquellos sujetos volvieran con vida de la montaña. Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta su propia carpa y se metió en ella. No volvió a salir ese día a excepción de la hora del almuerzo.  
El tercer día comenzaba y Yuuri salía de la tienda. Aquella era la última noche en ese campamento antes de partir al segundo, donde pasarían una noche para subir al tercero pasar una noche antes de volver a bajar al campamento uno para así finalmente atacar la cumbre.  
Fue por esto por lo que comenzó a recolectar toda la basura que los campamentos estaban provocando. En eso estaba cuando llegó Viktor, que conocía las costumbres del muchacho, no hizo sino ayudarlo. Tenían una bolsa cada uno con la cual recogían la basura. Dorje se les acercó sorprendido por lo que hacían.  
—Tenemos la fortuna de poder contemplar este paisaje hermoso, no me gustaría que en el futuro las generaciones solo vieran un paisaje de basura. — le explicó Yuuri al sherpa.  
—Yuuri suele dejar todo limpio por donde vamos, es parte de su cultura y es algo de lo que me enamoré así que terminé ayudándole a hacer. — le comentó el ruso, sin dejar de limpiar. Tal respeto de ambos por la montaña motivó a Dorje para ayudar en la limpieza. El sherpa solo deseo que hubiera más gente como ellos.  
Se fueron a acostar temprano. Mañana partirían antes del amanecer, así que debían descansar. A un costado del campamento había tres bolsas con basura.  
Eran las 4 de la madrugada cuando comenzaron a levantarse, ordenaron todo y salieron. Había viento, lo normal en los Himalayas. Caminaban en fila, unidos por una cuerda.  
El ascenso era lento para poder ir aclimatándose. El segundo campamento base estaba a 6.500 msnm y allí era donde iban a pernoctar durante una noche. El ascenso era fácil, les tocaba atravesar el Cwm occidental el cual era un valle antes de llegar a la base del Lhotse. JJ estaba preparado para un calor infernal, ya que, en aquel lugar, en la temporada previa a los mozones, las temperaturas fácilmente podían legar a los 36°C, pero este no fue el caso.  
Increíblemente la temperatura estaba lo suficientemente agradable para la actividad que estaban desarrollando. Al llegar al lugar sonrieron, la vista del Lhotse era impresionante.  
—Es hermoso, ¿verdad? Impresionante. Te hace pensar en lo diminuto que eres. — dijo Minami a Minako. Parado junto a la pared de aquella montaña se veía más pequeño de lo usual.  
—Tienes razón, es enorme. —Minako se veía más diminuta ahí.  
Comenzaron a elevar las carpas mientras aún el sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas. Algunos reían mientras trabajaban. Plisetsky había decidido armar él la carpa para que la mujer descansara, fue por esto que el guía Otabek decidió ayudarlo, al parecer se habían convertido en buenos amigos.  
Dorje y JJ miraban como Lopsang terminaba de instalar la carpa de Kanako. Cuando se retiró llegó la mujer de la mano con Celestino y se besaron apasionadamente antes de meterse juntos.  
— JJ, ¿Ellos están casados? — preguntó con seriedad el sherpa.  
—Según sé, ella se está divorciando de su esposo. ¿Por qué? —el guía canadiense miró al nepalí con curiosidad.  
—Ellos están profanando la montaña, JJ, no pueden venir a hacer eso acá, esto no es el campamento base. — reclamó, el sherpa había esperado ese comportamiento del futuro matrimonio, pero no de una mujer en proceso de divorcio. Estaba decepcionado. — Eso está mal JJ, va a enojar a la montaña.  
—Es americana, no puedo decirle mucho. — justificó el moreno, aparte la chica tampoco era de sus clientes.  
—No JJ, no entiendes, esto podría condenarnos a toda la expedición. Dile que se controle, no queremos ofender más de lo que ya hizo al Everest. Recuerda bien que es el Everest quien elige quien sube y quien no. — Dorje se marchó molesto a su tienda.  
Tenía un mal presentimiento.  
Cuando Jean fue con Emil a transmitir las preocupaciones de su sherpa, no pudo hacer mucho. Desde afuera se escuchaban los gemidos de la mujer, lo que hacía imposible que pudieran hacer algo por detener aquello. El checo prometió hablar con Kanako cuando esta se desocupara, mientras tanto todos se enteraban de lo que sucedía en la carpa de la socialité.  
Afuera, Yuuri y Viktor volvían a juntar la basura desperdigada, al menos hasta que el cansancio los obligó a volver a la tienda a descansar. Los días de aclimatación en el Everest son cortos pero cansadores, no hay mucho por hacer excepto beber agua y descansar.  
La luz se fue, era una noche sin viento lo que para algunos podía ser una bendición, para otros solo era una preocupación más.  
A las cuatro de la madrugada pasaba Emil Nekola despertando a todos, quería hablar con Kanako antes de que todos salieran, pero cuando la mujer se asomó, estaba con sus senos al aire.  
—Iremos luego, Emil, estamos terminando de vestirnos. — la voz de Celestino se dejó oír desde dentro y Emil supo que la charla no valía la pena, que a la mujer le entraría por un oído y le saldría por otro.  
A Emil le agradaba Kanako, sabía que era una escaladora de sietemiles consumada y no era la típica “riquilla”, pero también sabía que el divorcio la había deprimido bastante y escalar el Everest se había convertido en un motivo de vida para ella. Entendía que Celestino había estado conquistándola con palabras dulces, pero debían moderarse, de eso estaba seguro. Como él se moderaba para coquetearle a Sara.  
Al final no pudo hablar con la mujer, cuando esta salió de la tienda, muchos del equipo de JJ ya se hallaban listos para salir, al parecer el canadiense los manejaba con mano de fierro.  
Comenzaron el último ascenso antes de bajar al campamento 1. Esta vez se quedarían en dos tiendas enormes. Al llegar, mientras los sherpas ponían las carpas, Yuuri volvió a limpiar, pero esta vez Viktor, Phichit, Minami y Georgi ayudaban. Celestino bromeaba con Yakov diciendo frases como “me vine soltero y volveré con novia”, más la tos de este ya comenzaba a preocupar a los demás.  
— Hey, Plisetsky, tú que eres médico, dale algo a Yakov. —exclamó viendo al hombre toser.  
—Soy patólogo, mis pacientes están muertos cuando los veo. —eran frases para aligerar el ambiente.  
El campamento tres se encontraba a 7.470 msnm, a solo 500 metros de distancia del campamento cuatro. Pero ese día no llegarían allí. El viento era ensordecedor en ese rincón del mundo y en la cima debía de ser peor, pero aún no era tiempo de pensar en ello. Ahora era hora de descansar, mañana tocaba bajar al campamento base para darse una merecida ducha, reponer fuerzas y comer antes de finalmente intentar hacer cima.  
Algunos realmente necesitaban una ducha después de ciertas faenas donde el desodorante más fuerte puede fallar.  
A las cuatro de la madrugada nuevamente estaban en pie. Dispuestos a bajar. El descenso se hizo rápido y sin contratiempos. Los escaladores pudieron darse una ducha y se mostraban felices. El haber llegado al campamento III les había dado una seguridad inusitada.  
Pero en el Everest, la seguridad puede ser peligrosa.  
Era el 10 de mayo cuando comenzaron el ascenso. Hacía buen tiempo, el clima estaba calmado, como lo que se llama “la calma antes de la tormenta”. Se movían en fila, JJ adelante junto a Dorje y Emil al final. Jean y Emil habían discutido porque el checo les había entregado una jeringa con dexametasona, fármaco usado para tratar el edema cerebral de altitud, a todos sus clientes. JJ le había reclamado que la muerte era rápida. Emil había respondido que no morirían, porque eran invencibles. Aquella respuesta no le había gustado a JJ.  
Al arribar al campamento IV, a 7.920 msnm, estaban exhaustos. Iban a pasar un par de horas descansando antes de partir. A media noche comenzaría finalmente el ataque a la cima.  
Descansaron unas horas, lo que para todos sintieron como cinco minutos. A las 11 estaban alistando todo. A las 12 comenzaron el ascenso, en fila, separados uno del otro por 150 metros. Eran 33 personas intentando llegar a la cima, en el campamento IV se les habían unido dos expediciones más. Había una tercera, la lideraban una española y un americano que el día que ellos habían llegado, ellos iban de bajada.  
—Nosotros no haremos cumbre, hemos decidido bajar al campamento base. —dijo la mujer, Aracelli** se llamaba.  
—El tiempo está demasiado raro para intentar subir, — agregó el hombre, Leo.  
En el Everest, por sobre los ocho mil metros, cada paso requiere respirar quince veces. El oxígeno es tan poco que la aclimatación es imposible. La capacidad de pensar se ve disminuida, la coordinación es poca. Cuando llegaron al Balcón, a 8.400 msnm, las cuerdas fijas, elemento que les ayudaría a subir, no estaban colocadas. Lopsang venía muy enfermo y finalmente Dorje y JJ terminaron por poner las cuerdas. En ese momento Yakov se dio cuenta que la cima del Everest no sería jamás alcanzada por él.  
—No puedo seguir, Emil, me devolveré al campamento IV. — sabía que llegando ahí tendría que inyectarse la dexametasona. Mientras JJ y Dorje instalaban las cuerdas fijas, Emil bajó con Yakov para dejarlo en el campamento.  
Una hora demoraron en poner las cuerdas fijas mientras los demás esperaban. Yuuri se abrazaba a Viktor, tenía dolor de cabeza y se sentía mareado. No le había dicho nada a su novio para no preocuparlo, pero sabía que tenía mal de altura.  
—Tranquilo, mi amor, llegaremos pronto a la cima y seremos muy felices. — dijo el ruso, creyendo que lo callado de su novio era por la preocupación.  
Yuuri no fue capaz de decirle que no sabía si podría seguir subiendo. Sin embargo, no era el único que no se sentía capaz de subir. Yuri Plisetsky se sentía cegado por la nieve, era algo común pero no quiso arriesgarse y avisó a JJ que no seguiría subiendo, se quedó cerca de una formación rocosa a esperar al grupo cuando vinieran en descenso, el canadiense le había prometido ir por él cuando bajara.  
Cuando las cuerdas fueron aseguradas, JJ y Dorje fueron los primeros, luego venía Georgi, Viktor, Yuuri, Seung, Minako, Minami, Otabek, Kanako, luego el equipo de Emil, unos montañistas orientales y finalmente venía Emil que acaba de llegar.  
El tiempo comenzaba a enfriar cada vez más, pero ellos no lo sentían, por su retraso en el Balcón se había retrasado el paso por el Escalón Hillary, el cual sería difícil de pasar por la gran cantidad de escaladores.  
El Paso Hillary (o escalón) es una pared vertical de 12 metros de altura que queda a 8790 msnm. Es una escalada de alta dificultad, pero al llegar no estaban las sogas puestas, por lo que nuevamente se vieron retrasados. Yuuri había comenzado a toser y Emil se mostraba errático. Viktor tampoco estaba en mejor condición, se veía ayudado a ratos por Georgi y mientras esperaban las cuerdas apenas conversaba, le costaba pensar.  
Tomó una hora que Dorje subiera para instalar las cuerdas. Pero eran tantas personas subiendo que la cuerda estaba demasiado tensa para poder ser instalada y hubo que esperar hasta que el exhausto Emil subiera a los pies del escalón para que los demás pudieran subir. Aquella cantidad de personas provocó un cuello de botella. Ya era medio día y recién iban subiendo por aquel paso los primeros escaladores.  
Pasando Escalón Hillary viene un camino hacia la cima. No es como un camino normal, sino como el borde de un cuchillo de pan, debes escoger un lado, el izquierdo o el derecho, pero un paso en falso es caer por un precipicio de más de tres mil metros.  
Dorje comenzó a subir para ayudar a los clientes a hacer cima. JJ se quedó a esperar que todos sus clientes subieran, había notado la dificultad con la que subían el paso Hillary. Otabek subió de los primeros junto a Georgi.  
Era la 1:30 pm cuando Otabek pisó la cumbre. Abajo, en el paso Hillary, Emil aún no comenzaba a subir. Le estiró la mano y Georgi subió al techo de la tierra.  
La vista era asombrosa, sobrecogedora. Quiso llorar por aquel sentimiento. Otabek tomó la foto de rigor, pero se quedó quieto mirando el horizonte. Dorje llegó en ese momento.  
—Deben bajar ahora, se avecina una tormenta. — dijo el sherpa mirando el horizonte, como poco a poco se acercaba una masa de nubes. Se acercó al precipicio y estiró su mano, Seung-gil venía eufórico y sonriente. Jamás lo habían visto sonreír de esa manera y Dorje comprendió que venía en un estado hipóxico alarmante.  
—Seung amigo, dame una mano y ayúdame a calibrar mi oxígeno, creo que estoy consumiendo más del debido. — la inexperiencia de Georgi no le hizo darse cuenta de aquel estado del coreano. Este se acercó sonriente mientras murmuraba sobre la experiencia y daba la llave del oxígeno, sin percatarse que la había girado hacia el lado contrario, dándole más oxígeno al ruso. Otabek ya iba en descenso cuando Georgi comenzó el descenso. Atrás quedaba el coreano ayudando al sherpa.  
Viktor venía exhausto, eran las dos de la tarde cuando logró hacer cumbre gracias a la ayuda del sherpa y del coreano. El primero apenas y lo dejó reponerse antes de instarlo a bajar.

—Viktor, usted viene mal y su novio viene peor, si se quedan acá no alcanzarán a casarse— le explicó antes de que Seung lo conminara a bajar. Apenas alcanzó a ver el gorro del traje de su novio cuando comenzó a descender.  
Al poco de comenzar el descenso se encontró con Otabek, quien lo ayudó a bajar. Una vez que estuvo en terreno más firme, Viktor se quedó esperando a Yuuri, quien veía bajando con lentitud y torpeza. El ruso deseó poder correr para ayudarlo, la figura de Yuuri se veía frágil y débil y Viktor se llenó de terror.  
Cada paso tambaleante que daba era una puñalada a su corazón. Yuuri no se caería, no podía dejarlo viudo antes del matrimonio. Intentó dar un paso, pero el cansancio lo estaba matando. Sin embargo, su preocupación era injustificada: lento, pero seguro, el japonés llegó a su lado y comenzaron a marchar hacia el campamento IV. Ahí se dio cuenta cuan mal iba Yuuri y no le importó nada, necesitaba ponerlo a descansar, así que partieron tras Otabek.  
En la cima comenzaba a correr viento, tras una hora, Seung bajó, eran las tres de la tarde. La hora segura había pasado por mucho, Emil iba avanzando a paso lento. Dorje miró como JJ levantaba a Stephane, el sujeto negó y siguieron el ascenso, el sherpa no entendía porque JJ no daba la vuelta con Lambiel, pero lo esperaría, no era primera vez que subía con él, eran amigos.  
Eran las 3:20 y Crispino, el último guía que permanecía en la cima ayudando a los clientes, bajaba. En camino seguían Emil, un sujeto llamado Cao Bin, Sthepane y JJ. En ese momento nevaba en la cima y estaba oscuro, el viento movía las cuerdas fijas volvieron la escalada más difícil.  
Abajo, Otabek asistía a Yuuri y Viktor, en urgencia por llegar al campamento IV. Sin embargo, más arriba bajaban Minako, Seung, Kanako, Michelle, Sala, Joseph y un muchacho llamado Guang Hong Ji, de otra expedición.  
Bajaban a duras penas, la nieve impedía su visibilidad que ya era deficiente. Minako se sujetaba de Joseph para bajar, estaba exhausta y la oscuridad no hacía más que mermar la poca energía que tenían los escaladores. La nieve comenzó a caer con más intensidad y el frío comenzaba a calar los huesos, tenían que llegar pronto.  
En algún momento del descenso, Guang Hong Ji desapareció. No pudieron buscarlo, porque ni ellos mismos sabían donde estaban, un paso en falso y podían caer por la ladera y a muy duras penas podían dar esos pasos. Kanako avanzó cuando tropezó con un cuerpo que tembló, era Plisetsky, aún esperaba a JJ.  
— ¿Y JJ? — preguntó temblando de frío.  
— Cuando bajamos aún no hacía cumbre, ¿puedes pararte? — preguntó Michelle y Yuri luchó por levantarse, sabía que de no poder hacerlo sería abandonado.  
Es la ley de la montaña.  
Levantarse costó mucho y de no ser por Kanako, el rubio patólogo no se hubiera podido levantar. Reanudaron la marcha hacia donde ellos creían que bajaba. La hipoxia los tenía confusos, decidieron usar las reservas de oxígeno que tenían. Seung fue a revisarlas antes de reír casi con diversión.  
—Están vacías, las botellas están vacías. —dijo sosteniendo las botellas. Michelle se acercó tomando una, la botella pesaba.  
— No Lee, están llenas. mira, tómale el peso. — trató de explicar con paciencia, más el otro seguía insistiendo en que estaban vacías.  
Aquel retraso revisando las botellas tendría un efecto. Al voltearse, Michelle se percató de que Plisetsky se había sentado y no se movía, Minako también se encontraba sentada, se veía exhausta y ahí comprendió que si quería salvar a la gran mayoría, debían descender ahora.  
—Vamos a seguir ahora, los que puedan ponerse de pie, deben seguir, los que no, enviaremos un equipo en su búsqueda. —dijo sin mirar a la mujer que abrió grande sus ojos asustada e hizo el intento de levantarse, sin embargo, sus piernas no respondían.  
Plisetsky ni siquiera se movió. Michelle entendió que había muerto.  
—No, por favor ¡no me dejen sola aquí! por favor, no quiero morir. — rogó, la desesperación era palpable en su voz, las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos para congelarse al contacto con sus mejillas.  
— ¡No fastidies! ¡Volveremos por ti! — gritó Michelle acercándose a la mujer, quien se intentó sujetar de él mientras le rogaba que no la dejara, estaba tan asustada.  
Minako Okukawa estuvo gritando para que volvieran: que no la dejaran sola, que tenía miedo, hasta que la ventisca ahogó sus gritos.  
Eran las 4:20 cuando JJ y Sthepane hacían cumbre, sin ver absolutamente nada. Emil había logrado subir a las 3:45 y bajó junto a Lopsang encontrándose con un sujeto llamado Cao Bin con quien comenzaron a descender. 

Viktor y Yuuri arribaron al campamento IV junto a Otabek, Chris, Phichit, Georgi y Minami. Lo primero que hizo el ruso fue ponerle oxígeno a su amante, a su vez que él también se puso una botella. Miró como los demás lo imitaban, Otabek había puesto agua a calentar. Yuuri se acercó a su novio en busca de calor y Phichit hizo lo mismo con Chris. El tailandés, temblando preguntó:  
—¿Y Seung-gil?  
Chris iba a responder cuando la radio comenzó a sonar.  
—Hola, JJ al Campamento, ¿me escuchan? —el audio era bastante malo, pero al menos se podía escuchar la voz de JJ con claridad.  
—Aquí Otabek, JJ ¿Dónde estás? — Otabek tomó el radio y todos se mantuvieron a la escucha, justo cuando un ruido interrumpió.  
El haberse deshecho de Minako y Yuri les había echo el paso más rápido y tras una hora habían dado con el campamento IV, justo al momento en que JJ se comunicaba.  
—Amigo, estoy con Sthepane. No podemos bajar, se nos acabó el oxígeno. ¿Podría alguien subir un poco? — pidió. Ambos se estaban congelando lentamente, no tenían ni siquiera para hacer un vivac, por lo que era imperante bajar. 

Antes de que Otabek lograse responder, Seung-gil había salido con botellas de oxígeno. JJ había sido su primer amigo, no lo dejaría morir congelad. Pero estaba demasiado arriba, por encima del Paso Hillary y alcanzarlo sería toda una proeza con la escasa visibilidad y gran parte de las cuerdas fijas enterradas bajo nieve.

Emil y Cao Bin habían logrado avanzar más, pero en el Balcón ya no eran capaces de avanzar. Por el dolor que tenía en la cabeza y en los pulmones, Emil sabía que estaba sufriendo edema pulmonar cerebral de altura, la forma más maligna del mal de altura. Cao Bin, por otra parte, solo estaba sufriendo congelación de sus extremidades, aún podía salvarse. Lopsang solo estaba agotado. 

—Lopsang, has sido un gran amigo. —debía despacharlo, enviarlo al campamento antes de que sus pensamientos estuvieran más confusos de lo que estaban ya.  
—No lo digas, vamos a bajar, ¿sí? — el sherpa no quería despedirse, Emil siempre había sido tan amable.  
— Escúchame, vas a ir al campamento y vas a ir por ayuda, te esperaré aquí, ¿sí? — Emil sabía que no alcanzaría a esperarlo, pero quería darle esperanza. Ya no se sentía tan invencible. 

Luego de un titubeo, Lopsang comenzó el descenso. Emil ya podía estar tranquilo, al menos esperaba que su compañero de muerte fuera un buen conversador.

—Entonces, ¿estás casado? — le preguntó a Cao Bin, una manera de pasar el tiempo. 

Guang Hong Ji se había separado de los demás sin darse cuenta. Temblaba de frío y le costaba moverse. Miró una pequeña cueva, al menos eso lo protegería del frío, pensó acurrucándose de lado en ella, sus botas verde fosforito resaltaban en la nieve. Se quedó ahí esperando, tiritando, sumiéndose poco a poco en el sopor de la muerte.  
Guang Hong Ji se acostó en la cueva, jamás volvería a levantarse.  
En el campamento miraban la hora, eran las 8 de la noche. No había noticias de Seung, de JJ, ni de Emil.  
Eran las 9 de la noche, cada hora se les hacía cada vez más larga. La tormenta estaba en pleno cenit y los montañistas debían vigilar que no se acumulara demasiada nieve en el techo moviendo este por dentro. Salir era prácticamente un suicidio.  
Eran las 10 de la noche cuando Yuuri comenzó a hablar cosas extrañas. Alucinaba.  
—Es edema cerebral. — determinó Otabek tras darle una mirada. No había nada que pudieran hacer. No a esa altura, la única salvación que tenía era bajar, pero eso sería un suicidio. Otabek negó con la cabeza antes de agregar. — Lo siento.  
Viktor sintió que su corazón se rompía. No podía ser, ¿Acaso iba a perder a su Yuuri? ¿Acaso todo había sido por nada? Y pensó “si golpeo a Otabek lo puedo obligar a guiarme montaña abajo”, porque no iba a dejar morir a Yuuri. En eso pensaba, buscando algo con que golpear al kazajo cuando una mano le tomó la suya.  
Pensó que era su Yuuri, pero no, era Kanako. La mujer le volteó la mano antes de depositarle una pequeña caja en las manos.

—Es dexometasona, le ayudará hasta que bajemos. — dijo mientras comenzaba a abrir las ropas del japonés para descubrir su brazo. 

Viktor sintió su esperanza ser renovada al momento en que el embolo entró en la vena de su amado.  
Eran las 11 cuando Lopsang entró a la carpa semicongelado, apenas podía hablar. El viento había comenzado a amainar, dando esperanzas de poder rescatar a los que aún no llegaban. Yuuri descansaba más tranquilo y Viktor sabía que podría salvarlo, aunque recién ahí se dio cuenta que Minako faltaba.  
—¿Dónde está Minako? ¿Y Plisetsky? — preguntó, sabiendo que JJ solo había informado sobre Lambiel, no sobre los otros dos. 

—Plisetsky murió… Minako está esperando que la vayamos a buscar. — dijo Michelle Crispino. Sabía que era un eufemismo, a estas alturas la mujer debía estar congelada.  
De pronto el viento dejó de soplar, la nieve dejó de caer mostrando una calma. Minami salió en busca de Minako, esperaba encontrarla con vida. Otabek y Sala lo acompañaron.  
Pero grande sería su sorpresa cuando una silueta tambaleante se le acercaba entre gritos. Era Yuri Plisetsky, quien venía con la nariz negra. Otabek lo alcanzó a sujetar para llevarlo a la carpa, había sobrevivido a la tormenta sin abrigo.  
Minami y Sara siguieron buscando, encontraron el cuerpo de Minako, estaba a solo 200 metros del campamento. Parecía dormir, pero estaba dura, sus ojos aún tenían lagrimas congeladas. Minami lloró, tendida ahí, en medio de la nieve, la mujer se veía más pequeña que nunca, y pensó que podrían haberla arrastrado hasta el campamento, era muy pequeña y pesaba muy poco. Volvieron al campamento, ahí, Lopsang y Michelle se comunicaban con Emil para partir en su búsqueda. Comenzaron el ascenso hacia el Balcón, ahí encontraron a Cao Bin aún con vida, pero Emil estaba comatoso. No podían salvarlos a ambos. Con dolor se despidieron de Emil y bajaron a Cao Bin quien al menos aún podía caminar. 

Eran las 1 cuando JJ se comunicó por fin. Su voz temblaba.

—Aquí JJ, Sthepane se fue, vino Lee pero luego desapareció, creo que se cayó porque veo su piolet a pocos metros de mí.  
—Bien, intenta bajar JJ, iremos por ti. — Otabek estaba listo, miró al joven que acababan de rescatar de la nieve, sus dedos estaban ennegrecidos y los tenía sumergidos en agua caliente. Supuso que JJ estaría pronto en las mismas condiciones  
—No Beka, tengo las piernas congeladas y las manos también. No podría bajar del Paso Hillary. Comunícame con mi esposa, por favor.  
—Iremos por ti…—fue interrumpido por Georgi quien llamaba a Isabella.  
—Isabella, ¿estás ahí? ¿Me escuchas? — preguntó JJ.  
—¿JJ? ¿Qué sucede amor?  
—Quiero que se llame Jean James, no le pongas Jacques, ¿Si?  
— JJ… ¿Dónde estás? —la voz de Isabella se comenzaba a quebrar. Intuía para que era esa llamada.  
—Escucha cielo, estoy cerca de la cima…la vista es hermosa…—el hombre trataba de calmarla.  
—Pero debes bajar, no puedes quedarte ahí. — la voz de la mujer se terminó por quebrar, sollozos se escuchaban en la línea  
—Amor, tengo congeladas las piernas.  
—¿Y si te las frotas? No nos dejes por favor JJ…  
—Estoy razonablemente cómodo acá…no te preocupes por mí. Te amo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Adiós bebe.  
En Canadá, Isabella Leroy rompía en llanto. En el Everest, JJ al fin podía dejarse llevar por el sopor que provoca la hipotermia. Soñó con ver a la bella Isabella. Estaban juntos, se amaban. JJ jamás volvería a estar solo, estaría siempre con Isabella.  
A las 4 de la madrugada despertaron a Yuuri. Viktor lo ayudaría a bajar junto a Kanako. Phichit y Chris bajarían juntos, luego de saber de la muerte de Seung-gil ambos habían llorado. Aquel tiempo conviviendo juntos los había echo soñar con ser un matrimonio poliamoroso.  
Cuando fueron a despertar a Plisetsky, no reaccionó. Pensaron que estaba comatoso y, tras abrigarlo, lo dejaron ahí. El resto de los escaladores no serían capaces de bajarlo. Comenzaron el lento descenso, sin embargo, cuando iban a mitad del camino para llegar al tercer campamento se escucharon los gritos airados de Yuri. El hombre había vuelto de la muerte por segunda vez. Esta vez Otabek y Minami comenzaron a ayudarlo a bajar.  
En el camino se toparon con el cadáver de Guang Hong Ji. Cao Bin trató de llamarlo, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que el joven había muerto. Tenía solo 18 años.  
El cielo clareaba cuando llegaron al campamento III. Agradecían el calor que había ahí, pero debían seguir bajando; apenas descansaron un momento para reponerse.  
Para su fortuna en el Campamento II los esperaba una expedición japonesa y otra española que iba camino a buscarlos. Habían escuchado del desastre por las radios y apenas había mejorado el tiempo habían subido para ir en su rescate. Aracelli, la guía española de una de las expedición derramó zumo de frambuesas sobre la nieve en forma de X. Justo ahí descendió el rescatista en un helicóptero de altura que evacuó a Plisetsky y a Cao Bin. Ambos estaban graves. Los demás fueron ayudados a bajar por las dos expediciones.  
Una vez llegados al campamento base, los sobrevivientes fueron trasladados a Katmandú. La inyección de dexometasona había salvado a Yuuri, quien se recuperaba junto a su novio en el pueblo. Ahí se había enterado, por boca de Minami, de la muerte de su maestra y casi madre, Minako. Minami se sentía tan arrepentido que juró bajaría el cuerpo de la mujer para darle sepultura de acuerdo a su religión.  
El mundo estaba conmocionado por la tragedia que se había cobrado ocho vidas: Minako Okukawa, Sthepane Lambiel, Guang Hong Ji, Seung-gil Lee, Tsumen Otawa, Siewon Cardiare, Emil Nekola y Jean Jacques Leroy.  
Si preguntaban ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? Fue una serie de desafortunados errores lo que produjo aquella tragedia. Exceso de personas, el decidir hacer cumbre cuando se avecinaba una tormenta que empeoró durante la bajada, el retraso en el balcón y en el paso Hillary más el cuello de botella que se formó producto de la gran cantidad de personas. La decisión de los líderes de hacer cumbre pasada la hora límite segura, pasando incluso las 3 de la tarde y con una tormenta en puertas. Y finalmente tomar decisiones importantes en estado hipóxico.  
Al final Yuuri y Viktor se casaron, el ruso no pudo pedirle matrimonio ese año, por la pena del japonés, lo hizo meses al siguiente año mientras visitaban el hotel submarino. No volvieron a hacer montañismo. Minami logró bajar el cuerpo de Minako al cabo de 8 años, murió escalando el K2, intentando hacer cumbre en invierno. Aun nadie lo ha logrado.  
Phichit y Chris están comprometidos. El bebe de Isabella nació, le dicen JJ Junior. Kanako siguió escalando sietemiles, la experiencia no amedrentó su espíritu aventurero, pero no volvió a intentar ochomiles, tampoco se casó con Celestino.  
Yakov y Lilia se retiraron del montañismo. Georgi siguió trabajando en la revista y escalando montañas. Otabek sigue siendo guía en el Everest, de vez en cuando viaja a Moscú a ver a Yuri Plitesky, con quien es muy buen amigo. Yuri Plisetsky no volvió a subir montañas, se le amputó la nariz, la mitad de su antebrazo derecho y los dedos de su mano izquierda, ahora tiene prótesis y sigue trabajando de patólogo, pronto se casará con su novia Mila.  
Michelle falleció escalando otro ochomil, se desprendió un hielo móvil que le dio directo en la cabeza rompiendo su cuello, no pudieron salvarlo. Sara falleció escalando el K2 junto con Minami. Su cuerda se rompió y su cuerpo cayó por un precipicio. Aún está su cadáver en el K2. Dorje siguió siendo sherpa hasta su retiro. Lopsang murió el mismo año cayendo por el Escalón Hillary. Su cuerpo no pudo ser recuperado.  
Quienes sobrevivieron quedaron unidos de por vida, aún se juntan una vez al año para honrar las memorias de quienes no sobrevivieron.  
Y el Everest decidió finalmente quienes subirían. Y quienes bajarían de él. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> * Opside: La revista original se llamaba Outside.  
> **Aracelli es una escaladora española que ayudo a los sobrevivientes a bajar.  
> Adventure Consultans es el nombre real de la empresa de Rob Hall (aquí JJ)  
> Mountain Madness es el nombre real de la empresa de Scott Fisher (Aca Emil Nekola)
> 
> Este fanfic está inspirado en la tragedia del Everest de 1996. No es fiel a la historia original. Si quieren saber más de ella les recomiendo leer el libro La escalada de Anatoli Bukréyev que es lo más fiel y objetivo sobre esta tragedia (el libro Mal de Altura de Krakauer (acá Georgi) es más subjetivo y con algunos errores..
> 
>  
> 
> Agradecimientos a KatsudonKo por betear mi fic y ayudarme en el lemon y a Sofi por ayudarme con el lemon <3


End file.
